Firebreathers
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Set in medieval times. Bill gets hurt and Tom stays with him to make sure he's okay instead of going to see his new girlfriend, who happens to be a heartless person with potions and a bad temper. What will happen? - Tokio Hotel series
1. Only the Beginning

Tom dragged his brother Bill out of the hut that served as their home and into the fresh snow on the ground in and around the small village.

"But Tomi, I wasn't finished yet!" Bill whined.

"And? We promised Georg and Gustav that we'd go hunting with them half an hour ago, and you don't need any of that stuff that you put around your eyes, you need to hunt like everyone else." Tom deadpanned as he continued to drag his little brother with him out to the forest surrounding the small village.

"But I don't even like hunting!" The younger male whined as they trudged through the snow. "And what were we going to hunt anyway?"

"Bill." The dreadlocked male said in a voice that made it clear to the other twin not to argue.

The other male huffed in annoyance but made no attempt to further the pointless argument. The two of them continued to walk through the frozen forest in search for their friends. After what seemed like hours, neither Georg nor Gustav had been found. Bill growled, aggravated, and made to go back to their hut, only to slip on ice and land on the snow-covered rocks and the hard ground with a loud thump.

"Ow. . ." He groaned softly in pain as he struggled to sit up only to feel white hot pain shoot up his side. He whimpered as he fell back down and looked around within his limited line of vision. "Tomi?"

Tom, who had been wandering around a little as he continued his futile search for their friends, looked back at where his twin was. He blinked as his baby brother came into view, eyes widening when he caught sight of crimson starting to stain the pure white of the snow at his side. "Billa?" He asked as he rushed over to the fallen figure, gathering him up in his arms.

Bill hissed as the other male's arm brushed across the large gash in his side that had been caused by him falling onto a sharp rock. He whimpered softly, huddling closer to his twin to replace the warmth leaving his body at a rapid pace. Tom gently placed one arm under the ebony haired male's knees, the other behind his back, and lifted him up as one would carry a bride. The younger of the two yelped indignantly, locking his arms around his older brother's neck for fear of being dropped.

The dreadlocked teen carried his baby brother back to their home, laying him on one of the beds of hay before starting to remove the thin male's cloth shirt so he could treat the wound. Bill hissed in pain, digging his teeth into his bottom lip to take his mind off the burning in his side. Once he was done bandaging the wound, Tom sat up and looked out the small window of their house and frowned, seeing that it had already begun to get dark out.

"Looks like I missed meeting another woman." He mumbled, running a hand through his dreadlocks, untying the loose leather strap keeping them bound together and allowing the dreads to fall around his shoulders.

"Sorry. . ." The younger male said softly, eyes downcast onto the dirt floor.

"No, no, it's alright, I didn't really like her anyway." Tom said quickly, reaching out to pull his twin into a gentle hug.

"You sure?" Bill asked quietly, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

A grin broke out onto the other male's face and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. "Of course, you're more important than she could ever hope to be. Now sleep, I'll go out to find Georg and Gustav to make sure they aren't mad at us."

The ebony haired male nodded and lay down, soon falling asleep. Tom smiled, placing a fur blanket over him before going out of the hut to go check on their friends.


	2. Too Close of a Call

"Where are you going, Tomi?" Bill asked as the older of the two had started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to go see Laura, I'll be back in a half hour or so, just stay here and rest, okay, Bibi?" Tom replied, glancing back at his baby brother.

The ebony haired male nodded and watched as his twin walked out into the freshly fallen snow outside their home.

The older twin walked through the small village and stopped among one of the many wooden huts, knocking on the door. A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing a short, thin, pale girl with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Tomi!" She cried happily and threw her arms around Tom.

The male barely resisted the urge to snap at her for calling him 'Tomi', seeing as to only Bill is allowed to call him that. "Laura." He greeted her unenthusiastically, forcing a fleeting smile.

"Come in, come in." Laura said, almost dragging the poor man into the small hut. "Now then, why didn't you come to see me yesterday?" She asked pointedly, her mood drastically changed now that they were behind closed doors.

"Bill and I were in the woods looking for our friends who we were supposed to meet. Bill slipped on a patch of ice and fell onto a rock which made a large gash in his side. So, I carried him back to our home and bandaged the wound." Tom answered.

"Ugh, it's ALWAYS because of your stupid brother!" Laura seethed, throwing her hands into the air angrily.

"My brother IS NOT stupid." The dreadlocked male growled.

"Then why does it seem that you care for him more than me?" The girl snapped.

"Because I do!" Tom shouted, anger taking over his features so quickly it made the blonde girl shrink back. "We are over." He said calmly before heading towards the door.

"Wait, Tomi!" Laura cried pitifully, grabbing his arm in a futile attempt to make him stay.

He yanked his arm away from her as if he were burned. "You are not allowed to call me that." He said, and with that he slammed the door behind him and walked back to his home where Bill was waiting for him.

The girl let out a screech of anger before whipping around and exiting through the back of the hut. She stopped next to a large cage covered by a ragged cloth. She ripped the cloth off and unlocked the cage, grinning evilly at the dragon within it.

* * *

It had been two days since then and the Kaulitz twins had gone back to hunting. Bill walked around carefully, avoiding any patches of ice or snow that was too deep. He drew a knife when he heard a frozen twig break. His honey brown eyes glanced around warily before stopping on small area on the ground not covered in snow; instead it held a flaming twig. The young male stepped forward gingerly, gasping audibly when he sees the tip of a black dragon wing.

He started to back up, but not before the dragon turned to face him, the creature's crimson eyes staring right into his. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with fear. The dragon stood face to face with him after taking two strides, exhaling smoke into the ebony haired male's direction.

A ways to the side in the deep forest was Tom. He jumped when an ear-piercing scream rang through the frozen land before registering who it came from. He stood and started running, hoping he would make it in time. He froze upon seeing an onyx colored mass standing before his fear-stricken baby brother. Without hesitating, he drew his bow and an arrow out of its quiver and took aim at the dragon.

Bill glanced sideways at his twin with fearful eyes. Tom released the arrow and it hit its mark, burying itself deep into the side of the dragon's head. The dragon released a heart-stopping wail and started to thrash around. Tom grabbed his twin's arm and they began to run back to the village. Once inside their home, the older male started to ask questions, clearly concerned.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened? Did-"

"I'm alright, Tomi. You got there in time."

The other male sighed in relief, slumping against the wall.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the forest, Laura stood, tending to the dragon's wound.

"Damn it, this will be harder than I thought. . ." She hissed, trying to come up with a new plan to destroy the youngest Kaulitz twin.


	3. An Angry Visitor

The youngest Kaulitz twin sighed, blowing ebony strands of hair out of his face. His friends Georg and Gustav sat opposite him on the ground, the shortest of the two reading a book while the other fussed over his long hair.

"So, how goes being one of the only knights in the village?" Bill asked to break the awkward silence, looking at the brunette.

"Everyone keeps asking you to do things for them, fix things like how much land they own and all that." Georg replied, tying his hair back with a thin scrap of leather.

"Oh." The ebony haired male said and the three men fell back into an uneasy silence. He ran a hand through his silky hair and sighed.

About a half hour later Gustav stood up, stating that he needed to get back to the shop, and exited the hut without saying another word. Soon after Georg said that he needed to go meet up with the other knights of the village and left after saying a quick apology. Bill sat alone in the cold hut, the silence almost deafening.

He jumped a little when a knock sounded. "About time." He mumbled, thinking that his twin had finally returned from yet another hunting trip. He walked over to the door and opened it, blinking in surprise at the person standing in the doorway. "Laura?"

"Hello, Bill." The blonde said in a sickly sweet voice, waltzing into the hut despite Bill's hesitant protests.

Bill glared, debating on whether or not to force the woman out. "What are you doing here? Tom said that he doesn't want to be with you anymore." He said after a moment.

"What? Can I not just come here to spend time with you?" The woman asked, batting her eyelashes and reaching a hand over to touch the young male's shoulder.

He jerked away, glaring. "I would prefer it that way."

Laura let out a dramatic sigh before looking back at him, a slightly twisted smile playing upon her thin lips. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad, am I?"

The young male shuddered lightly, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I don't think it would be good if I answered that."

The woman's smile disappeared and she glared, pointing a crooked, accusing finger at him. "You shouldn't talk that way to a lady, you little smartass."

Bill looked as if he was thinking for a few moments, sudden realization appearing on his face along with utter confusion as he stared down at the blonde. ". . .So you're a woman?"  
"Are you kidding or did you honestly think that Tom was in a relationship with a man who's named happened to be 'Laura'?"

He paused, not knowing if he should reply or not to the wretched woman. ". . .Well, this is awkward. . ." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

A frustrated noise left Laura's throat. She flicked her straw-like hair back over her shoulder and reached into a small, worn leather bag hanging by her hip. She made a triumphant noise as she drew out a vial before tossing the vial at the ebony haired male. Bill fumbled, nearly dropping it.

"What's this?" He asked warily, holding the glass vial at arms' length away from himself, casting a glare at the woman.

"Oh, nothing bad." Laura said, that same twisted smile on her lips, and walked out.

Bill watched her leave, confused. He sighed and happily slammed the door shut, the small hut shaking with the force. He carefully placed the vial on a stack of old books that Gustav had given him, wanting to wait until Tom returned to see what the liquid inside the vial would do. After about an hour of waiting for his twin to come back, which caused the poor ebony haired male to become utterly bored as he had nothing to do in the small hut, or possibly in the whole village for that matter, he turned his attention to the vial resting on top of the dusty books.

He picked up the small vial and held it away from himself as he inspected it. Upon looking at it for a few moments he noticed that inside the vial was a black liquid which had begun to glow a dark scarlet as he had grabbed the vial. "She said it wasn't anything bad. . ." He mumbled warily and removed the cork, hesitating only a moment before drinking the liquid.

He gasped as the liquid seemed to burn his whole body as it quickly traveled from his throat, what seemed like a fire coming to rest right at his heart. He dropped the vial, falling back against one of the thin walls of the hut as he struggled to breathe. His vision began to fade and he soon fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
